


Wanted

by WarbleretteSammy36



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarbleretteSammy36/pseuds/WarbleretteSammy36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic I wrote for a friend who's favorite pairing is Kurtbastian - Sebastian was sitting at Scandals sulking when he hears a familiar voice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian was sitting in Scandals sipping at his drink still feeling sulky over the whole Warblers cheating fiasco. To think that he had actually liked Hunter, not that it mattered since Hunter was straight but still. He was staring at his drink when he heard a familiar voice behind him at the bar ordering a drink. He turned in his seat and looked and sure enough there was Kurt Hummel, but where was Blaine? Then Sebastian remembered that he had heard that they had broken up and that it was because Blaine had cheated. Sebastian shook his head why would anyone cheat on Kurt and besides why would you cheat anyways? Sure Sebastian had a rep for sleeping around but he had never cheated on anyone that he had been committed to. He was surprised when Kurt came over to his table.

"Hey Sebastian, is this seat taken?" Kurt asked he decided that Sebastian wasn't all that bad when he wasn't trying to steal his boyfriend away from him. They had talked some since Kurt had moved to New York and had kind of kept in touch it was hard not to when he kept in touch with the friends he had made while he had been in the Warblers so he kind of tolerated Sebastian but once he got to know Sebastian a little bit he really wasn't so bad.

Sebastian shook his head "No, feel free" he said waving to the chair for Kurt to sit down.

Kurt smiled and sat across from Sebastian "So how have you been?" he asked

Sebastian shrugged "Ok I guess I'm still irritated with Hunter for practically forcing us to use drugs to perform in competition but other than that I'm pretty good" he said

Kurt nodded "I heard about that I'm sorry Sebastian" he said he didn't like that the new captain had forced that on his friends

Sebastian shrugged "It's fine it's all out of our systems now and we all got together and decided we wouldn't be doing it again" he said "So how are you? I heard you and Blaine broke up I'm sorry" he said

Kurt looked at Seb looking for any hint that he was mocking him but all he found was genuine sympathy Kurt nodded "Thanks I just can't believe he would do that to me" he said sighing

Sebastian shook his head "I never would have thought that of him either" he said "But you know what let's talk about other things or better yet let's do some karaoke?" he asked nodding towards the stage

Kurt smiled thankful for the distraction and nodded "Ladies first" he teased

Sebastian shook his head and laughed "Because I'm in a pretty good mood tonight I'm going to let that one go Hummel" he said going up to pick a song

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Smythe" Kurt called to him

Sebastian shook his head laughing and picked Live While We're Young. When the song was over he bowed and handed the mic to Kurt who then sang In the Arms of the Angel. They took turns picking songs and even doing a couple duets before Sebastian decided that he was going to take a leap of faith because they were having such a good time together and sing a song to tell Kurt that he wanted him. Sebastian went up and selected the song then took a deep breath, locked eyes with Kurt and began to sing:

You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you

Like everything that's green, girl, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too

'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted

Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah  
And you get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the make-up  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight...

When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips.  
I I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted

As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted

And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted

You'll always be wanted

When Sebastian was done he looked over at Kurt who had tears in his eyes.

Kurt walked up to the stage and hugged Sebastian "Thank you Sebastian that was beautiful" he said

Sebastian smiled and hugged Kurt back "I meant every word" he said looking into Kurt's glasz eyes.

Kurt smiled looking into Sebastian's green eyes "Really?" he asked

Sebastian nodded "Really, Kurt Hummel would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" asked Sebastian.

Kurt laughed and nodded "Yes I will Seb" he said smiling and leaning in for a kiss which Sebastian happily returned. They then decided to call it a night.

"So where are you staying?" Sebastian asked curiously

Kurt smiled "At my dad's" he said smiling walking outside the club holding Sebastian's hand

Sebastian smiled and said "Wanna come back to my Hotel room with me?" he asked

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him "Already trying to get in my pants Smythe?" he teased

Sebastian smiled "Well actually I was only looking for cuddles but if you're offering" he said leaving the sentence hanging

Kurt smiled "Don't get ahead of yourself Tiger but we'll see what happens" he said allowing Sebastian to lead him to his car and take him back to his Hotel room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotel room fun

Sebastian parked the car and walked around to open Kurt’s door.

Kurt smiled and gave Sebastian his hand and let the other boy help him out of the car. “So romantic tonight” he said with a smile

Sebastian smiled “Well I just thought I would prove to you that I can be a gentleman” he said smiling.

Kurt chuckled “You mean even if you don’t always act like it” he said with a laugh.

Sebastian smirked. “Is your dad gonna be worried about you?” he asked he didn’t want to get Kurt in trouble

Kurt smiled “No, I sent him a text telling him I’m staying with a friend” he said taking Sebastian’s hand and letting him lead him to his room.

Sebastian opened the door and motioned Kurt in.

They both kicked their shoes off and Kurt smiled walking over and sitting on the side of the bed.

Sebastian walked over to him “You want some water or tea, or soda maybe?” he asked opening the small fridge in his room.

“Cold tea, would be amazing, Bas thank you” he said taking the glass from Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded “You’re welcome” he said laying down on the bed and turning the tv on settling on a movie and then reached his arms out to Kurt “Cuddle with me?” he asked

Kurt smiled and nodded curling into Sebastian’s arms. He sighed contently he hadn’t realized how much he had missed being held like this until he was laying here in Sebastian’s arms.

They lay there in silence for a while watching the movie and Sebastian kissed the top of Kurt’s head.

Kurt smiled and looked up at Sebastian leaning up for a kiss which Sebastian happily returned.

Sebastian hummed in appreciation at Kurt kissing him “Mmm you are so sexy Kurt” he said smiling at the other boy

Kurt blushed and looked away “No, I’m really not” he said

Sebastian tipped Kurt’s chin up “Hey, look at me” he said gently he smiled when Kurt looked into his eyes “You are sexy, and Damn to Hell anyone who has ever told you otherwise” he said

Kurt smiled “Thank you but I don’t think you would like the answer to who has told me that” he said

Sebastian tilted his head a little “What? Who was such an idiot as to tell you that you……. Wait, seriously!” he asked

Kurt smiled sadly and nodded

Sebastian sighed and shook his head “Well I can tell you right now that he lied to you because you are totally sexy and the fact that you don’t even try to be makes you even more so” he said cupping Kurt’s face and kissing him deeply

Kurt was surprised but quickly relaxed into the kiss and kissed back just as passionately wrapping his arms around Sebastian. 

Sebastian smiled and put his hands on Kurt’s waist and rolled so that Kurt was straddling his waist.

Kurt squeaked when Sebastian rolled them then smiled and went back to kissing him.

Sebastian smiled and chuckled a little when Kurt squeaked and kissed his nose when Kurt blushed from him chuckling at him. “No need to be embarrassed Kurt” he said “I thought it was cute” 

Kurt smiled and leaned back down to kiss Sebastian “I just wasn’t expecting you to do that” he said

Sebastian raised an eyebrow “Didn’t Blaine ever roll you guys or switch positions with you?” he asked

Kurt shook his head.

Sebastian sighed “Oh my dear sweet diva am I gonna teach you a few things” he said with a wink

Kurt smiled and raised an eyebrow “Is that so, Bas?” he asked

Sebastian nodded “Oh yes” he said pulling Kurt down and kissing him deeply 

Kurt moaned a little and tangled his hands in Sebastian’s hair pulling slightly which made Sebastian moan and pull Kurt closer.

Kurt could feel Sebastian’s arousal against his ass from where he was sitting on Sebastian and his own pants were feeling a bit too tight. Kurt smirked and then reached behind him and palmed Sebastian’s erection through his pants.

Sebastian groaned when he felt Kurt palming him and kissed Kurt harder.

Kurt smiled into the kiss “You like that Bas?” he asked with a smirk

Sebastian nodded and groaned.

Kurt smiled and started pulling at the hem of Sebastian’s shirt which Sebastian immediately sat up and removed with Kurt still in his lap he then took Kurt’s shirt off of him and started kissing at Kurt’s collarbone.

Kurt gasped Sebastian seemed to know just what to do to get him going “Bas” he breathed

Sebastian looked up from Kurt’s collarbone questioningly “Hmm?” he asked

“Oh, don’t stop” Kurt gasped

Sebastian nodded and started kissing down Kurt’s chest to his waistband of his jeans he stopped and looked up at Kurt for permission.

Kurt looked down and nodded “Please Bas” he said

Sebastian nodded and then had an idea and pushed Kurt back so that he was laying on the bed and locked eyes with him as he undid the button and unzipped Kurt’s jeans with his teeth.

Kurt gasped Dear God that was hot! he lifted his hips to help Sebastian get his jeans and underwear off. 

Sebastian smiled and threw Kurt’s jeans and underwear on the floor and removed Kurt’s socks then kissed down Kurt’s chest and licked the head of Kurt’s cock and proceeded to suck on just the head driving Kurt crazy with pleasure. He finally went all the way down on Kurt and deep throated him.

Kurt threw his head back and moaned “BAS!!” and tangled his hands in Sebastian’s hair. “Oh God! Don’t stop!” he moaned he’d never felt pleasure like this and Sebastian was doing things with that tongue that Kurt didn’t even know were possible.

Sebastian was loving the noises Kurt was making then he got an idea since from what Kurt had already told him he figured Blaine hadn’t really tried anything too new with Kurt he decided to teach Kurt the advantages of being with someone a bit more experienced. He pulled off Kurt with a pop and looked up into Kurt’s glasz eyes “Kurt? Baby turn over and get on your knees” he said

Kurt looked at Sebastian puzzled “I’m not sure I want to go all the way yet with you Bas” he said

Sebastian shook his head “That’s fine Kurt that’s not what I had in mind” he said

Kurt was still confused but did as asked feeling a little on display since Sebastian still had his jeans on.

Sebastian smiled and placed his hands on Kurt’s ass rubbing it lovingly parted Kurt’s cheeks and gave a nice long lick to Kurt’s entrance.

Kurt smiled when Sebastian was rubbing his ass but then almost screamed from the pleasure when Sebastian started licking him there he would have never thought he would have liked that but Oh God did it feel amazing! “BAS!! OH GOD!!”

Sebastian smirked and entered Kurt with his tongue loving the moans and noises Kurt was making beneath him he could feel Kurt shudder and knew that Kurt was close so he reached in front of Kurt and started stroking him as well.

Kurt was being overloaded with sensations and he started to feel that familiar heat in his belly “Oh! AH! Bas, so c-close!!” he panted

Sebastian moaned causing vibrations while he was fucking Kurt with his tongue and sped up his actions. He stopped for a moment to say “It’s ok Kurt, cum for me” then resumed what he had been doing.

Kurt couldn’t take it anymore as soon as Sebastian told him to cum he was harder than he ever had with Sebastian’s name on his lips he collapsed panting heavily trying to catch his breath as he came down from his orgasm. “Oh my God, Bas I’ve never came that hard” he panted

Sebastian smirked “I take it you liked it then?” he asked with a smile

Kurt nodded “God Yes! and when I can breath normally again I’m going to show you just how much” 

Sebastian smiled and raised an eyebrow “Oh really?” he asked 

Kurt nodded pulling Sebastian to him and cuddling while he caught his breath.

Sebastian smiled holding on to Kurt as his breath started to return to normal.

Once Kurt’s breathing returned to normal he decided to take a chance and be a little more dominant with Sebastian he sat up and playfully pushed Sebastian down on the bed. Kurt then unbuttoned and unzipped Sebastian’s jeans and pulled them off him smiling as Sebastian lifted his hips to help him. Kurt then freed Sebastian’s leaking erection from his underwear and smiled as he leaned down and took Sebastian into his mouth making sure to lick the vein on the underside of Sebastian’s cock.

“OH, Kurt so good!” Sebastian moaned.

Kurt smiled looking up at Sebastian as he deep throated him.

Sebastian groaned at the sight of Kurt’s lust blown eyes staring up at him as he went down on him.

Kurt smiled and hummed around Sebastian.

“OH GOD KURT!” Sebastian moaned when Kurt hummed around him “FUCK KURT SO C-Close” he moaned.

Kurt smiled and sped up and started playing with his balls as well.

Sebastian moaned again and tangled his hands in Kurt’s hair “KURT” he moaned as he came and slightly pulled Kurt’s hair.

Kurt moaned as Sebastian pulled his hair and at the last moment decided to swallow, something he had never done with Blaine.

Sebastian held his arms out to Kurt as he tried to catch his breath

Kurt smiled and lay down in Sebastian’s arms

Sebastian smiled and said “Thank you Kurt that was amazing” 

Kurt smiled “Thank you, what you did was amazing!” Kurt said nuzzling Sebastian’s neck.

Sebastian smiled wrapping an arm around Kurt and settling back into the pillows and yawned “Oh, Sorry Kurt” he said sheepishly.

Kurt smiled and yawned as well “It’s ok I’m kinda tired too” he said.

Sebastian pulled the blankets up around them “Ok Kurt let’s get some sleep then” he said

Kurt nodded and snuggled into Sebastian’s arms “Night, Bas”

Sebastian smiled “Night Kurt” he said turning the light off and closing his eyes.


End file.
